lovedeathrobotsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sonnies Vorteil
Sonnies Vorteil (Englisch: Sonnie's Edge) ist in der Standardreihenfolge der Episoden die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Love, Death & Robots. Zusammenfassung Bei den unterirdischen Biestkämpfen ist Sonnie unbesiegbar – sofern sie ihren Wettbewerbsvorteil behält. Handlung Ein Lastwagen fährt in eine Gebäude rein, in dem Kämpfe zwischen selbst konstruierten Bestien stattfinden, und drei Menschen steigen aus. Sie laden einen riesigen Tank aus dem Lastwagen aus und wollen reingehen, um sich auf die Kämpfe vorzubereiten, werden aber von Dicko, dem Leiter der Biestkämpfe, aufgehalten und angesprochen. Er will das Biest des Teams sehen und geht zum Tank, der daraufhin aufleuchtet und den Blick auf das Ungeheuer im Inneren freigibt. Dicko merkt an, wie beeindruckt "Er" ist, woraufhin Sonnie ihm klar macht, dass das Biest eine "Sie" ist. Dicko will sie überreden, den heutigen Kampf absichtlich zu verlieren, doch Sonnie lehnt ab und beharrt darauf, dass sie niemals verliert. Sie ist einzigartig bei den Kämpfen, denn ihr Team ist das einzige, bei dem eine Frau – Sonnie – das Biest steuert. Wes, einer ihrer Teamkollegen, bestätigt das und weist darauf hin, dass sie bereits 17 Siege in Folge hatte. Dicko versucht noch einmal, sie zu überreden, und bietet ihnen 500.000 an. Als Sonnie erneut ablehnt, ist Dicko fassungslos, wie man so viel Geld für eine unbedeutende Niederlage ablehnen kann. Ivrina, das dritte und letzte Mitglied in Sonnies Team, erklärt ihm, wieso sie nicht verlieren werden. Sonnie ist ein Jahr zuvor von einer Gang überfallen, misshandelt und gefoltert worden. Die Narben, die sie jetzt trägt, erinnern sie tagtäglich daran; wenn Sonnie also kämpft, kämpft sie nicht für Stolz, Status oder Geld, sondern um jene Männer fertigzumachen, die ihr das angetan haben. Diese Motivation sei ihr großer Vorteil im Kampf. thumb|Khanivore Das Team kommt auf eine Art Bühne oberhalb der Kampfarena. Der Ansager der Show kündigt das Biest des Teams an, das sogleich die Arena betritt: Khanivore. Als nächstes wird das Biest von Sonnies Gegner Simon angekündigt: Turboraptor. Sowohl Sonnie als auch Simon sind mit ihrem Biest verbunden und der Kampf geht los. Khanivore gewinnt den Kampf schließlich, indem sie Turboraptors Kopf abreißt. Nach dem nun 18. Sieg des Teams sind Wes und Ivrina in Feierlaune. Sonnie sieht währenddessen Jennifer, Dickos Sugar Babe, an ihrer Tür vorbeigehen, und beschließt, ihr zu folgen. Sie findet Jennifer schließlich in dem Raum, wo sich auch der Tank mit Khanivore befindet. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und Jennifer zeigt sich von Sonnie beeindruckt und eingeschüchtert und verführt sie. Jennifer versucht, mehr über sie und ihren Vorteil im Kampf zu erfahren. Dabei zieht sich aus und die beiden küssen sich, bis sich plötzlich herausstellt, dass Jennifer doch nicht so unschuldig und hilflos ist, wie sie wirkt, als aus ihrer Hand lange Krallen in Sonnies Kopf schießen. Jennifer lässt Sonnie zu Boden fallen und Dicko betritt den Raum. Er will sie tot sehen, weil sie sich geweigert hatte, den Kampf zu verlieren. Jennifer zertritt Sonnies Schädel, doch anstatt zu sterben, kann Sonnie noch immer sprechen und verspottet Dicko. Dicko realisiert allmählich, dass die echte Sonnie sich nicht in diesem Körper befindet. Sonnies Stimme ertönt aus den Lautsprechern im Raum und es stellt sich heraus, dass Sonnie bei der Misshandlung, die ihr ein Jahr zuvor widerfahren ist, weit mehr Schäden davongetragen hat, als sie am Anfang verraten hatten. Wes und Ivrina haben zwar ihren Körper retten können, aber Sonnies Schädel war zertrümmert worden. Um Sonnie zu retten, haben sie ihr Bewusstsein permanent in Khanivores Körper übertragen. Während bei den Biestkämpfen normalerweise der Mensch sein Bewusstsein im eigenen Körper hat und beim Kampf nur die Kontrolle über das Biest übernimmt, ist Sonnie das Biest, das über einen eingebauten Biochip die Kontrolle über ihren alten Körper übernehmen kann. Wenn Sonnie in die Arena tritt, kämpft sie nicht um den Sieg – sie kämpft um ihr Leben. Diese Todesangst ist es, die ihr großer Vorteil im Kampf ist. Jennifer versucht, zu flüchten, als sie bemerkt, dass Khanivore aus ihrem Tank rausgekommen ist, doch Khanivore ist schneller und tötet sie. Dann packt sie Dicko und fragt ihn, ob er nun auch die Todesangst verspürt. Obwohl die Episode hier endet, kann man davon ausgehen, dass auch Dicko diese Begegnung nicht überlebt hat. Charaktere *Sonnie *Dicko *Jennifer *Wes *Ivrina *Simon Galerie Dicko Sonnies Vorteil Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Dicko Jennifer Sonnies Vorteil Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Jennifer Simon Sonnies Vorteil Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Simon Khanivore Sonnies Vorteil Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Khanivore Khanivore looking at Sonnie as they merge.png Turboraptor Sonnies Vorteil Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Turboraptor Khanivore walking on her tentacles.gif Ivrina Sonnies Vorteil Folge Love Death Robots.jpg|Ivrina Dicko's Mistress.png|Jennifer en:Sonnie's Edge Kategorie:Episoden